


Day 18 - Post-Drift Effects

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, M/M, POV Outsider, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Drift-bleed is a strange thing
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 6





	Day 18 - Post-Drift Effects

Everyone left on base spends a long time waiting for Drift-bleed to kick in, for Newt to show up one day in a sweater-vest or for Hermann to start drinking overly-sweetened drinks, or something; it is, therefore, greatly surprising to many people that, other than a decrease in the vitriol of their arguments, the pair seem remarkably unchanged by their impromptu, untested Drift. 

Except it makes perfect sense, really - they've known each other for years, spent a great deal of time working alone together in a high-stress environment, gradually picking up one another's quirks along the way.

They already overlap so thoroughly that there's no more room for transfer. 


End file.
